


Love Rewritten

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, F/M, That's all I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Allura would do anything to make him happy. She bought him an Altean broadsword after he commented in passing, about it being his favourite sword. Allura baked an entire cake for him when his family forgot about his birthday. She even hired a tailor to sew an entire wardrobe for the servant when he told Allura about how his uniform had ripped.Allura would give him the crown if it kept him happy.So, when the servant had seemed so upset lately, Allura had given the security codes he asked for without a question. She would do anything to keep up their fairy tale romance.





	Love Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> chillz i haven't watched season 6 but I know all about what happens to my fuckin wife  
> Also minor spoiler alerts I guess

Lotor corners her in the dining hall, late one day. She teasingly tries to push him away but, when he doesn’t budge, she lifts up her head. When she lifts her head up, she sees an expression that is hauntingly familiar that makes her still her movements. The face of a boy she loves betraying her. A memory resurfaces from a time when she used to be a princess of a living race.

 

She used to know this servant. His face is difficult to remember and his name even more so. Maybe that’s a good thing, let’s her forget about heartbreak and settles confusion in her head instead. All she remembers of his appearance is that he used to be tall. Allura remembers craning her head to kiss the boy when he forgot her birthday present in his bedroom.

 

The servant was everything Allura wanted, needed. He always took care of Allura, saying what needed to be said. Kept Allura happy in every way. Isn’t that the reason people are born? To find a person that keeps you happy and stay with them. Isn’t that what love is? If Allura is correct, then she loved the servant, indeed. Loved him until the demise of their planet. Even if she refuses to admit it, in the privacy of her own mind, she thinks that if he was still alive, she would still love him.

 

Allura would do anything to make him happy. She bought him an Altean broadsword after he commented in passing, about it being his favourite sword. Allura baked an entire cake for him when his family forgot about his birthday. She even hired a tailor to sew an entire wardrobe for the servant when he told Allura about how his uniform had ripped.

 

Allura would give him the crown if it kept him happy.

 

So, when the servant had seemed so upset lately, Allura had given the security codes he asked for without a question. She would do anything to keep up their fairy tale romance.

 

Their fairy tale has a tear in it just like the servant’s uniform. And this time, there is no tailor to stitch it back up.

 

And in this moment she isn’t sure if she’s talking about Lotor or the boy.

 

The servant is persuaded by his greed and takes his chances. The next day, the castle is under attack and Allura does not have to search to know that the servant is gone. The next and last time she sees him, is when he is on the right side of the enemy. He is carrying the sword she bought him and he is wearing the expression that she will never forget. He looks like he takes pleasure in breaking Allura, like he stole her heart and is waving it around like it’s a spoil from a war that’s been won.

 

Maybe that’s where her hatred for the Galra first came from, before they destroyed her planet. They destroyed her world. They corrupted someone she loved. And since she cannot blame the boy himself, she’ll blame the race of the people who did this to him.

 

Allura swore herself away from love ever since that because a future leader cannot be vulnerable in the matter of the heart. That’s what she told herself when Lance began to show interest in her. Even though she wasn’t the princess of a living race, she kept him at arm’s distance because being near Allura would keep him at risk, even more so that he already was. That’s what she told herself when Shiro started to look at her like the servant used to.

 

Allura may not have a people to rule. But, she has a team to support. She has a revolution she needs to start. She has a war to win. Winning the war will not bring Altea back but, it will make sure that the Alteans were known as a formidable race. A people that could not be easily erased from the universe. Allura needs to be a diplomat, a general, a soldier, a scientist, a historian but, what she cannot be, is a lover.

 

Until Lotor came into the picture.

 

In the beginning she despised him, not only because he was Galra. She hated him because he was the same height as the servant boy. Everytime she had to look up at him, she kept seeing a blurry face that she cannot recall. Memories of a love that’s long been rewritten. Rewritten with a new character instead. She told herself that this was a love story she was not going to write but, alas someone forced her hand to hold the pen.

 

Now, Lotor forces her hand to use a sword against him. She doesn’t want to fight him, doesn’t want to fight anyone anymore. All she wants to do is have her father hold her again, tell her about a future that he believed in, yet never came true. A pang runs through her heart and all  Allura wants is for Lotor to run her through with his sword already. Allura cannot handle another loss.

 

All she wants is to drop down to her knees and have the world stop. Allura wants Lotor to swing his sword again and this time she won’t block it. She’s already lost her father, her planet, her people, her serving boy. What more does she have to lose other than her life.

 

Then, she remembers as her body hits the floor. She has the Blue Lion to live for, the war, the coalition. More importantly, she has to live for the paladins. So, when Lotor finally swings, she swings back.

 

She imagines it's the serving boy, Zarkon, the Galrans who are responsible for the destruction of so many innocents. She imagines it’s everyone except Lotor because even if Lotor tore out her heart with his bare hands, she could not hurt him.

 

Heartache hurts only so much because of how deep the love is that runs underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please tell me how to stop adding angst to things i enjoy


End file.
